


Sing For You

by huang_rei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I suck at writting, M/M, We Need More SemiShira Fluff in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_rei/pseuds/huang_rei
Summary: I love you a lot but I don't say it out loud. It's weird, my pride doesn't allow it.orThe Story of Tendou being the best wingman.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 10





	1. Tendou's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes SemShira fluff that we lack on this fandom ㅠㅠ. Author (a.k.a me) sucks at writing, please bear with them.  
> We use first-name basis here in this household because yours truly—author—can, plus for the reason that it sounds cute. Feels like we are close friends of the characters haha.

Right now, _upset_ is what you can describe Kenjirou as. It was Satori's fault, again. Though the said pâtissier had no clue why, plus they are not even together right now, so how it was his fault? Simple, the Med student likes to 'unwind' at his former upperclassmen's café– by unwind, I mean study (and eat lots of sweets). But the second he closed his eyes, the sweets had already gone, it's always not enough.

Sighing as he set the silver utensil down. He just finished the second plate of Mille-Feuille; a famous pastry at the café. Glancing at the sight of an empty plate, he sighed once again; contemplating whether to order some more or just spare his teeth from meeting cavities. Good thing, he chose to spare his teeth— _sike_ —he ordered a drink that screams nothing but sugar. God, he needs to brush his teeth thoroughly after this.

The amount of sugar that Kenjirou intakes is not that concerning but considering his character— _THE_ Shirabu Kenjirou's personality— doesn't seem to have that much serotonin. Bangsie does have normal serotonin counts, thank you, it's just that he's a calm 'saltshaker'. That's why sugar is needed, yup, definitely needed. Based on Taichi's statement, when it comes to romantic matters, Kenjirou is too salty that he needs to consume quite large amounts of sugar to balance it out. He indeed needs sugar, not because he is salty— _bitch_ , he's not salty, okay maybe a little but that's not the point. He is in dire of some sugar since the poor student is very much stressed out from all academic and extracurricular activity schedules, plus thoughts about Semi Eita. Yeah, even though it has been years since he last saw the man in person; still somehow managed to cause him stress. How did that happen? No one knows. And just to clarify, unlike what Taichi stated, Kenjirou is fine with anything romantic, thank you very much.

Going back onto doing some school-related stuff, a song played softly in the background came in. A song that Kenjirou is very much familiar with, heck, he even knows the lyrics and beat by heart. Hence the copper-haired student started to hum along. Dazed on his own little space at the corner of the café, he didn't notice the figure emerges from the depths of the kitchen and sat at the chair across to his.

"I see, still pining for Eita." the man sitting across Kenjirou sounded rather between amused and confused. Since high school, Satori had noticed the way Kenjirou would sometimes stare at the other former club setter with an awe expression and the way his mannerism changes whenever some girls converse with Eita, those two probably gave out the reasons he guessed correctly what's up with his junior.

The med student looked up to see the elder wearing a smirk on his face, Kenjirou frowned "What do you mean pining, Tendou-san? I ain't pining to anyone and especially not for Semi-san" like always, he gets easily flustered just by the mention of this particular someone, though he hid them pretty well most of the time. He probably is so thankful to himself for having such a poker face, it masks those creeping blush onto his cheeks perfectly. However, Satori is not having any of his crap today; he has been frustrated since, like, forever with those two—hopelessly pining at each other. He does know that Eita reciprocates the feelings Kenjirou tries to deny; he knows it very well. Why does he know, you ask? Well, he is a guessing monster after all.

"What's there to hide Kenji, my dear? I have guessed it all along, no need to deny the fact that you like—scratch that. You _love_ Semi-semi." okay, maybe that's a bit of a heavy statement but Satori doesn't care. It has been almost seven years since he noticed this 'crush' of Shirabu directed for Eita, so don't give him shits and say that it was just an admiration for a fellow setter.

Kenjirou was about to retort and deny the latter's exaggerated statement but nothing came out. He just blob there like a fish, _a cute fish_. Deep down, he knew it is true, ~~truer than how hydrogen peroxide can remove blood stains after he murders Satori for exposing the facts straight on his face~~ he just can't seem to admit to himself that he already has fallen—nor he even want to acknowledge those feelings on his chest "It's not like that, Tendou-san. I just like their song..." he trailed. It's not a lie though, it's at least half-truth; he likes their songs and _who_ sang them.

"Hmm, yeah? And I'm a vegan" Satori hummed sarcastically, watching his junior twirl the pen on his right hand.

Kenjirou sighed; chest tightening for something he doesn't quite know why– okay, maybe he does but also doesn't at the same time. That doesn't make any sense but that's the sensation he is feeling right now.

They fell on silence for a good five minutes, it wasn't awkward or anything; just a little heavy. Satori stood up without saying anything and head to the kitchen, where the miracles of the café take place. The latter was left confused at first but as seconds go by, he felt annoyed. Like he just got interrupted for something irrelevant. The pâtissier came back with a tray full of sweets, arrays from the bestsellers of classic to fancy ones, placing it in front of the annoyed bunny.

"Eat up. You're getting slimmer" Kenjirou raised an eyebrow to Satori, like asking if the latter wanted him to have a toothache from all these sweets, but it seems like the message of the gesture got misinterpreted—and so the redhead added "Don't worry, it's in the house. Just eat your fill." Kenjirou just rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue more and of course to eat free food. Everything tastes better if it's free, right?

"No beverages?"

"Come on, be more thankful."

Kenjirou hummed, he knows exactly why _the_ Tendou Satori is doing this. So Kenjirou promised himself not to fall for it or to any other tricks that might be up from those suspicious sleeves—he will never be going to spill any details over some sweets and delicacies—though he does admit that the food in front of him looks so appetizing– _shit_ , maybe he would. Satori sat on the chair again, waiting for the 'tea'.

"If I do like him—which I do not—it's not like I will have a chance" recited with a bitch-resting face. Kenjirou then looked down and took a bite from the crepe. Satori pulled a _Suna Rintarou_ and took a picture since he thought that Kenjirou's puffy cheeks were adorable. He is not wrong though, it is indeed cute. Plus he might send it to a _certain someone_ to tease them like he always does. This went unnoticed just like any other secret stolen photos of Shirabu that he took that definitely will ~~~~not~~~~ be directly sent to Eita.

Satori hid his phone after he did some business with the photo, facing his cute little junior again "How do you know that you don't have a chance with Semi-semi?"

Kenjirou was starting to get embarrassed by the passing seconds, his façade might just crumble if this continues—which is most likely won't be the case since he has mastered the poker face since entering high school. It's just that he doesn't like talking about his 'love life', and when someone did open up a topic about it—he tends to deny and give crankier responses. "First of all, I don't like Semi-san— I mean, why would I? Second, I don't even know if he swings _that_ way" he answered almost whispering but not quite since the latter heard him perfectly fine. The unnoticeable shyness on Kenjirou's accusing tone gave the way, even though the poor student tried to hide it. Or maybe Satori was just imagining things. Nevertheless, he smirked at his junior, earning a raised eyebrow from Kenjirou.

He then proceeded to ignore what Kenjirou said prior and just took one huge leap of advice "You should go visit one of Eita's gigs sometimes. I'm sure you'll like it"

Kenjirou hummed and thought about it for a second. Maybe it'll be fine to pay a visit, he'll just watch a gig nothing more. He'll just listen to their song like he always does—though through Soundcloud only—yeah, it will just be perfectly fine. It's not like he'll be in the clouds just by seeing his senior after seven years, that's just pathetic, right?

"I'll accompany you, don't worry. I'll even drive you home if you pass out." This earned a glare from the almost raging bunny. Kenjirou was flustered, high in sugar, and being pestered by a redhead underclassmen. Being one of a saltshaker he is, the chance of him agreeing to the suggestion just took a hundred percent downfall because of what Satori said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my writing sucks. Hope you enjoyed this part though. We need more SemiShira, follow my lead hahaha. Just kidding


	2. Miles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really want to say something but it's too irrelevant to do so. Here's a new part enjoy hehe

If you look from outside the glass window, at 8 o'clock direction, you might notice a top of copper-haired head barely poking out from all the woven fabrics that had been stack like a tower. Look closely, try to even squint your eyes so you won't miss the copper-head when he jumped, and try to reach those two almond-coloured fabrics above all the _other_ almond-coloured cloths. Did you saw him fail to reach them? Yes? Then good. But why does he even choose those that are on the very top shelf? Maybe there's something much more important on those particular pieces of clothing that the others do not have—though came from the same branding—let's not judge.

"Why do I need to buy these again?" Kenjirou questioned his life decisions from two days ago; when he went to relax at Satori's café. He did get the unwinding he wanted until the read-head popped out from the back kitchen.

What happened after he respectfully declines the idea—no lies, he did it respectfully—Satori did not push it any further which is what he expected since the red-head matured enough to not bug other people too much like he used to be, though he still does sometimes– it's his trademark after all. Instead, Satori asked Kenjirou to buy him two _specific_ pieces of fabric with _specific colours_ from a _specific brand_ , plus _"Get the one from the top shelf"_ are what instructed.

So, here Kenjirou is—at the Myeongdong-like district—trying to reach for that _specific_ item. He almost did catch it but then the clothes slipped from his grasp, so he tried again. Because like they say, "Try and try until you succeed" and Kenjirou did succeed on his fourth try, wishing that he was some inches taller so he can reach them easily. Yes, he did play volleyball before so he jumps high, it's just that the fabric tower is freaking too high for his height.

He eyed the fabrics on his hands—they are scarf—perfect gift for this upcoming Christmas. His mind wondered whether the colour would complement Eita's hair colour and skin complex. Vivid pictures of the vocalist wearing the very same scarf flashes on his mind, he can't help but smile at how good it will look if they were to wear it together. They sure will be couply looking if they do "Yeah, it will be nice" his smile can light up the night sky right now. He's so love-struck that he didn't notice Satori—who is like a stalker right now—took a stolen picture of him, again, while hiding behind the other fabric towers.

He was about to leave the stall after paying for Satori's scarfs when he suddenly saw a stand for keychains, they come in pairs like drums and drum sticks, violin and bow, even flute and air—to which he found hilarious since the air keychain looks like a fart—those are probably for musician couples. Then he saw what looks like acoustic guitar and pick keychains, he frowns. He calls this bullshit since you can play acoustic guitar even without a pick. He doesn't know how much a pick means on playing the guitars or what it does to the sound, all he knows is that whenever he sees Eita plays his guitar, whether it's for school festival or just casual playing during breaks, he never use a pick. 

Kenjirou still remembers that one time—during a training camp—he inspected Eita's hand for almost ten minutes to just see that it was rough as he expected. Almost more than half of the team got caught off guard at that sudden contact. Sure they always briefly brush their hands with each other when changing players or if Eita is needed to do pinch serves, but a sudden grabbing of both hands of someone to just inspect is not very common especially during bedtime; also given that Eita and Kenjirou aren't the most compatible pair to be doing those type of skinship.

The next day, with a sigh, Kenjirou plops himself at the comfort of his bed. And if you listen carefully, you can hear the frustrated noises that he is letting out. Once again, regretting his life choices. Back at the store yesterday, Kenjirou saw an embroidery kit and thought about buying one since there's a mystery that has been happening at the laboratory of the med department; If you leave your lab coat at your locker without your marking, it will go missing—this had happened to him before—so he decided to include it on the list. And maybe he can use them to add a little more design on his plainclothes—yeah plain, like, literally plain. No design, just plain blockings of fabric with assorted colours.

"I hope Tendou-san won't mind them. Ugh!" _slap_ "Why did you even do that?! Shirabu Kenjirou, you stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" and a whole lot more of stupids and frustrated Kenjirou noises. He glanced at the paper bag that he was holding, remembering what he did with the scarfs inside it. Sigh, maybe he shouldn't have embroidered those guitars and heartbeats on them, maybe he should have paid more attention to what he was doing, and maybe his mind shouldn't have wondered about Eita again; just should have focused on doing the initial favour. He wished that the earth would just swallow him whole right now, so no one will see him ever again. After a long-ass whining and tossing around the bed, Kenjirou decided to deliver the scarfs. Fuck Satori, it's his fault for asking Kenjirou to buy those specific pieces of clothes anyway, _right?_

He still feels bad for doing _that_ , like a disaster will come because of what he did—still went to deliver the scarfs though. Kenjirou is a thoughtful person, others just do not notice it since he doesn't smile that much before. After graduating from high school, he faced a lot of scenarios in his family, friends, and school. Those helped him to improve his attitude towards others, though still staying at his roots—a blunt brat.

While walking down the streets of Miyagi prefecture, he saw a group of young girls; probably from senior high students. One of them has bright blond hair that caught Kenjirou's attention at first, but suddenly changed at the notice of the keychain on the phone she was holding, saying 'Semi Eita'.

"He does have really pretty fans" being self-conscious that he is—while continuing his tracks—Kenjirou started to compare himself to the good-looking fans that he saw before. Downing himself for not being enough to be beside Eita; he doesn't even realize how pretty he is.

"Semi!" his steps almost faltered at the sudden shout of Satori from the other side of the walk. Who was he calling Semi anyway? Is he trying to get the fangirls' attention—isn't he dating Ushijima Wakatoshi already? So why the hell he shouted Eita's last name if the only people near them were himself, the fangirls, this man wearing a weird combination of clothes that almost covering him up, and Kenjirou? Is he calling Kenjirou; Semi? That can't be though, Kenjirou and Satori were friends for how many years, how dare he mistaken Kenjirou to be Eita? The copper-head is confused.

"Hey! Semi Kenjirou! I know you heard me!" Kenjirou thinks his brain is just short-circuited. Geez, the fangirls might be looking at him since he was not that far from where they were standing. Did this redhead just called him Semi Kenjirou? His last name isn't Semi though, so what the hell is Satori saying? He liked the sound of the name though, it has a good ring to it.

Kenjirou heard the man beside him sighed "I told him not to do that in public" he chuckled. Kenjirou froze on his stand, realizing who the weird looking man stood beside him is. "Nice seeing you again, brat." _You look as pretty as ever._ "Satori seems very excited to see us" 

I swear that Kenjirou did _not _dash to the other side just to kick Satori's ass for scaring the hell out of him. He is so sure that Satori worded that sentence the way he did to see him embarrassed or make a fool of himself.__

 _ ___

____

"Fuck you, chicken Tendou" he whisper-yelled in not so respectful tone at Satori—after some ass-kicking session—the latter just laughed it off; satisfied at his plan. Eita was looking confused as he watched the two bicker. Kenjirou shoved, respectfully, the paper bad to the redhead's hands "Here take this. I'm leaving" he felt betrayed out of nowhere, probably because Satori didn't tell him that Eita was going to hang out with them, he thought it will just be him and Satori—but what a surprise, the Semi Eita is here; all looking weirdly pretty in Kenjirou's eyes. 

He was about to leave when Eita suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders, turning him around, to face the grey-haired vocalist.

"Hey, that's rude. At least give your senpai a greeting first" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what am I gonna do for the next chapter.. send help haha just kidding. I just suck at making scenes, don't mind me. Hope you enjoy this attempt multi-chapter Semishira, since we don't have many of them (it hurts)


End file.
